With progress of integration of electronic circuits, organic devices employing an electroconductive organic substance like an organic semiconductor are attracting attention. The organic devices have advantages of flexibility, a low production cost by processing in a solution, and processability in a larger area.
Organic semiconductors include low molecular organic semiconductors like pentacene, and high-molecular semiconductors like polythiophene. High-molecular semiconductors are attracting attention for use as a large-area low-cost conductive material owing to suitability for solution process. However, the devices employing an organic semiconductor still need improvement in the working speed of the device because of low carrier mobility in comparison with inorganic semiconductors like silicon. The low mobility is caused by retardation of migration of charge carriers caused by defects in bending portions of the molecule and necessity of hopping conduction.
Under such circumstances, helical substituted polyacetylenes are disclosed as electroconductive materials. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-115628 (Patent Document 1) discloses a polyacetylene having a pseudo-hexagonal and super-helical conjugated structure containing n-electrons of double bonds. This Patent Document 1 describes that the polyacetylenes are useful as a color-changing material, and an electron-supplying material owing to its high conductivity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-027182 (Patent Document 2) discloses a substituted polyacetylene having a helical structure which changes, by application of stimulus, reversibly the density of the helix structure and changes reversibly the light-absorption and light-emission spectrum characteristics. This Patent Document 2 describes that the organic semiconductor constituted of the substituted polyacetylene having variable electroconductivity is applicable as an EL element, a field-effect transistor, and the like.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 suggest the electric conductivity of the helical substituted polyacetylenes, but do not mention specifically an electronic device employing the helical substituted polyacetylene
The present invention, provides a novel organic device employing a helical substituted polyacetylene.